Of Darker Beginnings
by AlarataraWitchIce
Summary: Harry Potter is not, and has never been the Light's tool to defeat Voldemort. In fact, if they don't play their cards right, they could lose their Savior forever...M for language, adult suggestions, and rape. Slash!
1. Prologue: Dark Words

**A/N: Hello, my peoples! This is my second Harry Potter story (definitely my first one with slash ^^') But this is my first multi-chaptered Harry Potter story, so please don't be too...flame-y. I wanted to do this story without Author's Notes, but that became impossible. The chapter just doesn't look right when you don't have an author's note. Sorry if people were beginning to expect that...**

**ANYWAY! This is a story idea that has been done to death, I know, but I wanted to try one. :) So I hope you enjoy my twist on things. **

**This is the prologue of the story. I highly suggest you read it, or you will be majorly confused in later chapters, because I'll be referencing the goings-on in the prologue in later chapters. See you at the bottom! ~M.M.**

* * *

**Of Darker Beginnings **

**Prologue: Dark Words**

Harry Potter learned from a very young age that crying had no use.

It was noisy, distracting, and it often caused Harry to be beaten more than when he did not. Therefore, Harry decided - when he was just three years old - that he should not cry when he was upset. Crying was an expression of pure emotion, but what good did it do when nobody cared?

Harry also learned that some words were only derogatory when spoken in the correct manner. The word 'boy', for instance. For most, it was simply a noun. However, when spoken by Harry's uncle, it was an insult. It was an indication that Harry was of lower status than his uncle, and Harry didn't like that.

Other words, such as whore, freak, bitch, idiot, and bastard were derogatory no matter how you said them. Those were words that Harry didn't know the meaning of until he was nine, but also words that he would never forget.

He had first heard those words when he was eight, just a few days before his ninth birthday. He'd been able to learn their meaning a day or two later, at school. He was a very intelligent and studious boy; he knew how to use a dictionary quite well. He often sat in a corner reading while the other kids would play around with each other in the sandbox and ran around on the huge grass field.

Unfortunately for Harry, the situation in which he had heard those horrible words was not the most pleasant. With long, raven-black hair that was long to his shoulders, heavy, thick, dark lashes that made his eyelids look heavy, and pouty, full, red lips, Harry Potter was quite the looker. His bright, emerald-green irises that sparkled with intelligence and innocence also made him very attractive. That was something that didn't escape the sight of his uncle.

His uncle had spat all of those words when he was raping his nephew, and when he'd forced his way into the little boy's mouth.

After that, Harry's eyes looked less like emeralds, and instead like the light of a certain Killing Curse. And everyone who saw them was either cursed to die, or forever have nightmares about a little boy with eyes way too cold and hard to belong to a child.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I hope you aren't too confused yet! ~M.M.**


	2. Dark Assassin

**A/N: Hello again! Wazzup, ma peeps? I am doing just fine, thanks for asking! This is the official first chapter of Of Darker Beginnings. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Of Darker Beginnings**

**Chapter 1: Dark Assassin**

Harry stared at the wall of the dingy little bar, bored. He had tried to listen to the conversation going on a few tables down, as the couple sitting at it were the only other people in the bar besides the bartender, himself, and the person sitting across from him, but found himself not amused. He was still as bored as ever. The rich man across from Harry was getting upset that he didn't appear to be listening.

"Are you hearing what I'm saying?" The man demanded angrily.

Harry observed him. The man was tall, and had a strong jaw line. His eyes were set deeply in his face and he looked like he needed more sleep; his skin was probably normally a nice tan color, but had faded to a sickly pale. It appeared that his job was taking quite a toll on him.

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "I hear ya." His arms stretched over his head for a moment, and then he folded his hands behind his head. "You need a certain specific job done, and you heard that I was the person to go to for this particular assignment." Harry smiled then, his eyes narrowing as the corners of his mouth tilted up. It was an expression that chilled the very soul of the man across from him. "You heard correctly. I am the best. But you should know," Harry's tone changed to that of someone who was enjoying a private joke, "that I do not work for free. My expertise comes at a very high price."

The man gulped at the sudden change in attitude. The smile had been creepy enough; now there was this awful purring quality to the boy's voice! What next? A growl? "I understand. I came prepared." The man reached beside himself and picked up his brief case. He entered the combination and the case sprung open.

Inside, there were several stacks of hundred-pound notes.

"I hope this amount is to your liking." The man said, pushing a small piece of paper towards Harry, who glanced at it for a minute.

£100,000. (One-hundred-thousand pounds)

_Hmm_….Harry thought, _a fair amount, I suppose. He must either really hate this person, or must be willing to spend a lot of money on someone who doesn't mean much…_

Harry smirked. "All right. I'll take your job. I just need a name, a place, and a time that they should be dead by."

The man nodded and started to speak. "Vernon Dursley. He owed a rather large sum of money to me and failed to pay it back, so now he shall do so with his life."

Harry stared at him in amusement. "I don't need his entire life story, but thank you anyway. Now, where and when?"

"Number 4, Privet Drive. It doesn't matter what time of day; I just want him dead in three day's time." The man demanded, his fist clenching on the table.

Harry stood, grabbing his coat from the back of his chair, and turned away from the man as he put it on. "He'll be dead by midnight tonight. If I hurry, it might just get in tomorrow's paper…"

The man was shocked. "That fast?"

"Yes, that fast. When I set my mind to it, I can find things or people rather quickly. Some may call it…magic." Harry smirked. He started walking away, and then remembered something. "I want the money five hours after the deed is done. So be ready for a visit in about five hours." With that, Harry Potter disappeared from the bar and the man was stunned with how cold the assassin had sounded.

The man realized, several hours later, that he had never asked the assassin's real name. He also realized that the assassin had looked no older than ten or eleven.

* * *

Harry, clad in all black, snuck stealthily out of the Dursley home. He mentally patted himself on the back for another job well-done. He'd left absolutely no evidence of the murder he just committed; the entire family had been sleep when he had entered the house through Dudley's second bedroom's window, and he had forced them all into a deeper sleep using mental manipulation. From there, it was a simple matter of sliding an overly-large dagger through the head of the family's chest into his heart and waiting for said overworked heart to stop beating. Then he left the same way he came in, making sure to re-lock the window as he climbed out.

The assassin waved his hand through the air and the time appeared. He smirked at the glowing numbers. Five minutes ahead of schedule. He stepped far enough away from the Dursley house so as to not be sensed by the wards, and turned on his heel.

Harry disappeared with a sharp crack. He managed to lock on to his…_employer's _conscious mind and appeared just outside of the building where the conscious's presence was the strongest, and proceeded to walk into the huge base.

Even though there were two huge, extremely muscled men guarding the front door, Harry managed to sneak past them with ease. If he didn't want to be noticed, he wouldn't be noticed. The inside of the huge building disgusted Harry a little bit.

It smelled awful, and he could see that some of the members of the gang had captured high school or college girls that had been just walking down the street after their classes had gotten out and were, unfortunately, torturing and raping them. Many of the members of the gang were drinking. It seemed that a few of them were in various knife fights all around the building.

Harry attempted to lock on, once again, to the conscious mind of the gang leader. He just needed to locate him in this sea of drunkards, murderers, and rapists-

_There! _

Harry's head snapped to the side and he let his instincts lead the way. He was soon standing in front of the same man who had offered him the money to kill Vernon Dursley. The only difference now was that he was no longer wearing a normal suit and tie; he had donned a black wife beater and a pair of tight leather pants. He had two busty women stuck to his side and was laughing while swirling alcohol around in a glass.

"Hello again," Harry said in a smooth voice. He was pleased when the man's attention immediately snapped to him. "I've come to collect my money for the job you had me perform."

The man was surprised, but at least he wasn't upset and so shocked he was about to pee himself like he had been before at the bar. "Really? That quickly? You're awfully fast for such a little guy!"

Harry's eyes flashed in rage. "I have no need for this small-talk. Give me the money that I was promised and I shall have no more reason to bother you with my presence. Do you understand?" He allowed some of the power he had swirling inside him leak into his voice.

The man gulped and nodded again; the alcohol was obviously not affecting him as much Harry's voice and eyes were. The bright green of the irises was really freaking out the gang leader…

The man picked up his brief case and handed it to Harry. Harry waved a hand over it and it sprung open, much to the man's and his…_female friends' _surprise. His eyes scanned over the notes and found nothing out of the ordinary, so he bowed his head, closed the brief case, and walked calmly out of the building.

Because it was such a nice evening, and Harry had nothing better to do, he decided to walk home. And because Harry was in such a good mood because of the nice weather while he was walking home, he didn't kill the man who drunkenly called after him, "Hey! Hot stuff! How you doin'?" He ignored the drunkard's three friends' obnoxious laughter. He tired to ignore the catcalls and dog-whistles and the like, but they soon escalated to the people starting following him. When someone touched his ass, Harry decided that he had had enough. He turned on them and held his hand out at them.

All four of them immediately burst into flame.

Harry walked the rest of the way home with a sick, sadistic smile on his beautifully full lips.

**Chapter 1: Dark Assassin [End]**

**Of Darker** **Beginnings**

* * *

**A/N: Hello! That's the end of the first chapter! I hope to see you next time :)**


	3. Dark Servant

**A/N: Yay! Another chappie! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and a note for you: A new character will be introduced in this chappie fairly early, and I really hope you like him :) ~M.M.**

* * *

**Of Darker Beginnings **

**Chapter 2: Dark Servant**

Once home, Harry let his enchanted household items take his coat and shoes. He gave the silver platter that hovered in front of him special instructions to take the briefcase and put it in the vault that he had installed many moons before he had needed it.

"Can I make you anything for dinner, Master?" A purple-eyed, humanoid creature asked. He was a lot like Harry in the hair department; silky, deep black locks that sometimes fell down to his hips but were often tied up in a high ponytail. He had pointed ears and huge fangs, but only when in Harry's presence. He hid them when in view of normal humans' eyes.

He had said that he was an incubus, that he fed off of sex with human or wizard men or women, but he preferred men. He said that he would serve Harry free of charge with one condition; he would be the first creature or human to ever make love to Harry when he came of age, which according to the Wizarding World was seventeen.

"Yes please, Kurai." Harry murmured, wrapping his arms around Kurai's tall shoulders. He felt Kurai's frame shake with silent laughter as his arms wound around Harry's waist.

"Tired, Master?" Kurai asked, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry's silky black head. He felt Harry nod against his chest. "Whatever could have caused that?" There was no sarcasm in Kurai's voice, but there was some general curiosity.

"I had an assassination job. The money was what the Platter took upstairs for me. I had to put on these old things," Harry gestured to himself vaguely, "and sneak around the Dursley house." Harry bared his teeth in a stiff smile. "I did finally get to end the life of the man who took my innocence when I was just a small child, though."

"I'm very happy for you," Kurai smiled, nuzzling his face against Harry's hair. "Besides," Kurai began, eyeing Harry's all-black outfit, "you look rather fetching in black."

Harry's stiff smile faded, and a real smile replaced it. "Thank you, Kurai. You always look good in whatever you wear."

Kurai grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light from the huge chandeliers. "Thanks, Master. Now, how about that dinner that I mentioned?"

"Anything you want to cook is fine with me," Harry muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "Everything you've ever cooked for me has been really good, no matter what it was."

"You're making me blush, Master!" Kurai whined, his slim black eyebrows scrunching together in the middle of his forehead.

"That's my job." Harry smirked.

"Why don't you head up to your room and dress in your pajamas? I'm sure they're more comfortable than these tight things…" Kurai fingered the edge of Harry's shirt. "Here, I'll help you with this part." He unbuttoned the shirt until he could see most of Harry's well-muscled chest.

"Kurai, you _know _that I sleep in only my boxers, don't you?" Harry asked calmly. He knew that Kurai knew. "I hope you also know that your actions at the very moment would be considered pedophilia."

"Hmm…yes, but do you really mind?" Kurai asked, his fingers trailing down to the waistband of Harry's trousers. Harry's cold response was enough to make Kurai stop in his tracks.

"At the moment, I do. I am tired and rather irritable at having to deal with idiots underestimating me. I would prefer it if I was able to simply have my dinner, take a bath, and go to sleep. Do you think you'd be able to accomplish a simple, light meal for me, Kurai?" Killing Curse green eyes were narrowed with slight irritation and they were darker than usual.

Kurai sighed. "Yes, Master. I shall prepare your meal and bring it up to your rooms. Would you like it when you are having your bath, before, or after?"

"During, if that is doable." Harry said, and then turned and walked down the hallway of his house. A hissing sound made him turn his head. "Oh, hello, Nirinia. I hope you had a nice day."

The huge snake started slithering her way up Harry's legs, and then his chest, before coming to coil around his shoulders. She rested her head at the hollow of his throat. Harry brought a hand up to stroke her scaly head before continuing up to his rooms.

A few minutes later, Harry was sinking into his bath and Nirinia was curled up next to the huge in-ground tub of hot water, on a magically heated rock.

Harry sighed and laid his head back against the marble edge of the tub. It had been expensive to have such lavish furnishings in his home, but he had enough money for it because of his numerous…jobs…that he preformed occasionally. They usually had to deal with having to find someone and end their miserable little life for some reason or another. Harry really didn't care. An assassination job was an assassination job, and that was it. And besides, if it helped him live in luxury when he wasn't working, why not?

Sometime later, when Harry was still soaking in the bath, Kurai brought up his dinner. Harry appraised it appreciatively. A nice salad with some grilled chicken over the top and a glass of light champagne.

"I hope you remember," Harry said, picking up the glass and staring at its contents, "that I am, of course, underage, and this is illegal."

"But you've had such a hard day," Kurai breathed as he dropped to his knees on the floor and started to massage Harry's tense shoulders. He was pleasantly surprised when the boy made no protest, but melted against his hands. "You need to relax a little more…" He trailed off, still rubbing the assassin's shoulders.

Harry suddenly found a slick tongue tracing the shell of his ear before sharp teeth bit down gently on the lobe.

"K-Kurai!" Harry managed to force out. "That's enough! I am going to retire now, will you please drain this bath?"

Harry understood that his rejection of Kurai had not hurt the incubus in the least. If anything, it made him want Harry more, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Harry picked up Nirinia when he moved to stand, and stalked to his room completely naked. He could feel appreciative eyes on his backside as he did so.

"What a shame," Kurai murmured as he stared at the floor of the bathroom, "the salad is going to go to waste."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself still in the embrace of his faithful familiar, Nirinia, who had obviously curled up to him in the middle of the night so she could share his body warmth.

_Silly snake_, Harry thought, _if she had needed more warmth she could've asked me and I would've used my magic to make her warmer…why didn't she?_

The boy sat up and ran a hand though his raven hair. He grimaced when his fingers got caught on tangles. He his hand from his hair and stared for a little while at the small bundle of loose hairs that he managed to catch. He flung them aside roughly, which unfortunately woke Nirinia.

"_Good morning. How are you today, Master Harry?" _Nirinia asked in her hissing language.

Harry gave her a smile. _"Good morning, Nirinia. I am fine. And you?" _

"_I have had better rest before, but I suppose the sleep I had last night was sufficient." _Nirinia turned her bright blue eyes on him. _"You kept rousing me with your night-terrors. The seductive demon kept sneaking in here and trying to comfort you." _

Harry sighed. _"For the last time, Nirinia, his name is Kurai. And his title is not 'seductive demon'; it's incubus."_

"_I will call him whatever I please; I am able to paralyze or kill him with one bite."_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Breakfast in Harry's home was generally a quiet affair; Kurai would cook something and the two of them would have their meal at the small table in the dining room. If Nirinia decided she wanted something, she would take it from the kitchen and then slither her way back to Harry's room to eat by herself.

But today, something was different. When Harry entered the dining room, his ears were assaulted by a very loud sound.

"What is that infernal clicking?" Harry snarled, looking around the room for the offending object making the sound.

Kurai gestured to the window. There was a huge owl tapping at the panes of glass. Harry deadpanned and made his way over to it. He opened the window and the owl immediately flew in and landed on his shoulder.

Harry took the letter that the owl had clutched in its talons and opened the wax seal with one finger. After pulling out the letter and reading it over once, he struggled to contain his irritation.

"What is the letter about, Master?" Kurai asked, peering over Harry's shoulder. His eyes widened.

Harry handed the letter to Kurai and sat down at the table, handing a piece of sausage to the owl that still sat on his shoulder.

"It appears that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has accepted me as a student…even though I don't remember applying there…"

**Chapter 2: Dark Servant [End]**

**Of Darker Beginnings**

* * *

**A/N: Yup! That's the end of chapter 2 of Of Darker Beginnings! I hope you enjoyed. Now...a review for me? **

**~M.M.**


	4. Dark Meeting

**A/N: Hello! This is chapter 3 of my story Of Darker Beginnings! I am sorry to say that this chapter was not posted on time; I told one of my reviewers that it would be up at least by the end of the day on 6/14/12...it's currently 12:15 a.m. on 6/15/12...sorry about that! ~M.M.**

* * *

**Of Darker Beginnings **

**Chapter 3: Dark Meeting**

Harry sent off his reply to the letter from Hogwarts with the owl that had delivered it. He'd said no. He did not want to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but thank you very much for the offer.

After the owl was gone with his reply, Harry and Kurai sat back down at the table and started their breakfast again.

"So, Master," Kurai began easily as Harry was sipping at a glass of orange juice, "what would you like to do for your birthday? It is the summer holidays, after all. We could do anything, really…"

"Nothing." Harry said, putting down his glass and picking up his fork again.

"Are you sure? We could invite some of your friends from school and-"

"I don't have any friends. I have acquaintances, I have a familiar, I have a servant, and I have my magic. I don't need any friends. I don't want any." Harry said coolly. He noticed that Kurai tried and failed to conceal his hurt. Harry's expression softened. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know that I don't just see you as a servant…but I think you're more than a friend, so…"

Kurai smiled. "It's alright. I shouldn't have asked about your birthday, anyway. I know that you've never really liked it. It was a topic that shouldn't have been breached in the first place." He looked down at Harry's plate to see that it was totally empty. "Would you like some more? Or are you finished?"

"I'm done," Harry said, pushing his plate toward Kurai, who picked it up with a smile. "Thank you. It was very good."

"No problem, Master." Kurai snickered as he looked at Harry's face.

"What is it?"

"You have a little chocolate on your face," Kurai said as he bent down to Harry's level, "from the pancakes." The incubus cupped Harry's face in his hands. His purple eyes practically glowed as he swiped his tongue over the corner of Harry's mouth to remove the offending substance.

"K-Kurai." Harry warned, but his tone wasn't strong enough to make the incubus stop his actions.

"You," Kurai breathed as he stroked a thumb over Harry's blood-red lips, "are absolutely beautiful. You put even me and my incubus charms to shame." His tongue appeared again, only to lick a line up the side of Harry's neck. "Delicious." He pulled back, but kept his hands on Harry's face. "It's such a shame that I made it so our deal wouldn't end until you were seventeen…I want you _now_…"

"Kurai!" Harry barked, his resolve finally hardening. "You need to go feed. _Do it now_!"

Kurai pouted, but did as Harry said. He vanished into thin air, but Harry knew that he was actually just running really fast.

Harry sighed and shook his head at the antics of Kurai. The incubus was hopeless! He ignored his hunger until the very last minute, and then he-

_**CRACK!**_

Harry spun, his hands up in an offensive position. Someone was in his house. He started stalking towards the noise, making absolutely no sound even though he was wearing shoes. He traveled down two hallways and he finally found the intruders in the drawing room.

He came upon an old man with a beard that trailed down to his waist line and a severe-looking woman with her hair pulled up into a tight bun. They both were surprised by Harry's appearance, and pulled out two sticks.

"What are you doing in my house?" Harry asked in a light, non-accusing tone, trying not to antagonize them. He began moving towards the more open part of the room, so he wouldn't be cornered. When he walked, his bangs floated lightly off his forehead before settling back down when he stood still.

"Harry, my boy!" The old man called happily, putting his stick back in a…holster?…for it at his belt. "How have you been?" The man's blue eyes twinkled madly. Harry shuddered.

"I suppose I've been doing fine. However, that doesn't answer any questions that I've asked, so I guess I'll ask them again. Who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" Harry demanded. He was slightly more angry now, and it showed. His eyes flashed a dangerous green.

"Calm down, Harry." The woman started, moving closer to him.

"If you take one more step I will fry you where you stand!" Harry growled, his hands beginning to glow with fire.

The woman was startled, but stepped back a few feet from him. "Harry, my name is Minerva McGonagall. My colleague here is Albus Dumbledore. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am the deputy headmistress. And before you ask again, we are here because we saw your response letter to the acceptance letter and we wanted to come by and see if you were really sure about that." Minerva's expression said differently. It said, 'We've come to try and force you to come to our school.'

"Yes I'm sure about that. I have many people and things here that need my care that I wouldn't be able to care for were I gone from my home for ten months of the year. Kurai can't take care of everything, you know. He has his own needs, too." Harry replied.

"Excuse me, young Harry, but who is Kurai?" Albus asked, stepping forward until the glowing hands were trained on him.

"Kurai is my servant for the moment. He is an incubus, and he is feeding at the moment. Lucky you, you weren't here when he went insane because of hunger, or you'd be dead in an instant! He's extremely protective of me." Harry said, keeping one hand faced towards the old man and one towards the woman.

"The Dursleys allowed an incubus to live here with them? Why?" Albus muttered, scratching his head.

"I do not live with the Dursleys any longer. You are currently standing in _my _home. I would very much like it if you would leave." Harry said.

"Why aren't you living with the Dursleys any more? They're your guardians!" Albus said in disbelief. "I placed you with them myself!"

Harry's eyes started glowing with rage, though his voice didn't show it. "So you are the one that is responsible for my physical and mental trauma. I don't know if you'll understand, considering the fact that your thoughts are telling me that you put me with them because you wanted to form me into the perfect weapon for whatever stupid purpose you thought up in your crazy brain, but I left the Dursleys because they _beat_, _starved_, and _raped _me."

Minerva was shocked. "You put him with the Dursleys to WHAT?"

Albus tried to hide is surprise when he heard that Harry had read his mind. He'd felt no breach in his Occlumency walls, and there was no way that the boy could be such a strong and natural Ligilimens! He was just a child.

"Perhaps I am just a child, Albus, but you are a wizened old man who doesn't understand his place and often meddles where he doesn't belong. Now, I would very much appreciate it if you would _get out of my house_." Harry glared his soul-piercing glare. The ancient, white-haired man shuddered.

"You have to understand, Harry! The Dursleys are your legal guardians, and you have to stay with them by law, and-" Albus started, but was cut off.

"The Dursleys are my legal guardians no longer. I had them sign emancipation papers after explaining to them that I did not want to live with them. And, as for you being my magical guardian - don't deny it, Albus, you know that you declared yourself my magical guardian illegally - I declared myself, by the power of my magic and heritage, emancipated in the Wizarding World. Which means that, by the power of the old laws, you do not have permission to call me by my first name. It is Lord Potter to you. Me being emancipated means that I can go to whatever magical institution I want, or not go to one at all." Harry sneered. "Now, remove yourself from my presence or things could become rather…difficult to clean up."

Minerva and Albus both paled.

"Master?" Harry didn't even have to look to see who that was. Kurai was back. "Have these two been bothering you? Would you like for me to escort them out?"

"Yes, Kurai. Thank you." Harry said, glancing over his shoulder at the incubus who had a very big and fake smile on his face. He then turned back to Albus and Minerva. "Thank you very much for making the trip out here. I hope all your questions and concerns were answered."

Albus looked rather angry, but defeated. "Please reconsider coming to our school, _Lord _Potter." Harry smirked. The 'Lord' part sounded a little forced.

Minerva just gave him a nod in his direction and a sad smile as Kurai led her and Albus out the front door.

Kurai gently closed the huge door as the two stepped out and then turned to stare at Harry. "And what was that about, Master?"

Harry waved a hand around in the air dismissively. "Nothing much. Just two idiots assuming that because my parents went to their school, I would follow in their footsteps."

Kurai's eyes widened. "You found something out about your parents?"

"Yes. The old man, Albus Dumbledore, kept thinking things about how my father was a wonderful Quidditch player and how he and my mother died fighting the 'Dark Lord,' whatever the hell that is." Harry murmured, taking in Kurai's disheveled appearance. "Have a good feeding?"

Kurai didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed. "Yes. He had some fight in him, but once I finally managed to subdue him, he made quite a delicious meal. Nothing compared to what I imagine you'll be like…hmmm…."

"You can be such a _perverted _incubus, you know that?" Harry asked teasingly.

Kurai pretended to think for a second. "Yes, yes I do. And thank you very much for the compliment."

_**CRASH!**_

Harry and Kurai dashed to the front sitting room, where, surrounded by the glass of the window it had just broken, a huge beast sat.

**Chapter 3: Dark Meeting [End]**

**Of Darker Beginnings**

* * *

**A/N: Oooooohhhh...CLIFFY! It's been so long since I wrote an actual cliffy with the intention of writing one! (According to my friends, who often read my work, I write them too often for their liking ^^') I hope you enjoyed! **

**I hear that, if you review, Kurai gets MORE perverted. Wouldn't want _that _happening, now would we? ~M.M.**


	5. Dark Summons

**A/N: Here's chapter 4 of Of Darker Beginnings! I hope you enjoy :) ~M.M.**

* * *

**Of Darker Beginnings**

**Chapter 4: Dark Summons**

Harry stared at the huge creature and smiled slowly. "Well, aren't you just the most beautiful creature I've ever seen?" He walked with small, snail-like steps towards the huge beast, whose intelligent red eyes watched him warily.

The beast was calm, as if it hadn't just jumped through the window of Harry's front sitting room. It huffed out a breath and Harry noticed that said breath was not colored, as he had expected.

"So you can control your poison breath, then?" Harry asked quietly as he continued to stalk forward. "Interesting…" Harry looked back up at the beast's eyes. He circled it slowly, unhurriedly. The best did not turn with him, simply followed him with its eyes. "You fit the description…mighty Nundu." He bowed slightly to the beast, and the beast nodded its head back.

"Master, for the sake of your health," Kurai began in a shaking tone, "perhaps you should move away from the Nundu. I'm sure you've heard that they are very dangerous-"

"Calm down, Kurai." Harry said gently. "Obviously, this Nundu has been around the company of people before."

"And how can you tell?"

"Look at the letter he has in his teeth." Harry said, kneeling in front of the Nundu. "May I take it from you? Or do you have a specific recipient in mind?" The letter dropped into Harry's hands, and he promptly slit it open with his fingernail. "Ahh…so Durmstrang has finally responded to my application."

Kurai still appeared wary of the Nundu. "That school that you sent a missive to a few months ago?"

"Yes. That one." Harry replied as his eyes scanned over the letter. "I've been accepted."

"Congratulations." Kurai said, placing his hand on Harry's arm and tugging him away from the Nundu slowly.

"Kurai, I understand that you don't like Nundus, but there is no reason for this…distaste for this particular Nundu. Besides," Harry said, glancing down at the paper in his hand, "the letter says that this Nundu is a gift from the Durmstrang Institute to me, whether or not I join their school."

"And will you go to their school?" Kurai asked, still not taking his eyes off the Nundu.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking about making a tactical move." Harry said, biting his lower lip. "If I go to Durmstrang, the good folks at Hogwarts will think that I snubbed them on purpose. You see, I made a mistake when speaking to Albus Dumbledore earlier; I told him that I didn't have to go to any school if I didn't want to. If I know what he thought, and of course I did, then he thought that I would decide to not go to any magical school.

"If I go to Hogwarts, the Durmstrang Institute will not be very happy, but they will accept any reason I give them because they do not question my loyalty to the Dark." Harry finished. "Therefore, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is the best move at the current time."

Kurai stared at Harry as if he had two heads. "Are you serious? I thought the whole reason you applied to Durmstrang was because you didn't want to deal with all the Light magic at Hogwarts."

"Yes," Harry said slowly. He beckoned to the Nundu to come closer to him, which he promptly did. While stroking the beautiful feline creature, Harry spoke again. "However, I did not anticipate that two officials from the school would come here, or even find me. I had thought my wards were rather impressive. I also didn't expect that I would lose my cool in front of anybody except you. That was when I made my mistake, and I regret that dearly, but I suppose that because I am only human, I am a slave to my emotions. I could always just ignore the fact that going to Durmstrang would make me look like a traitor of the Light, but I would very much like to maintain the balance that I have right now. The Dark knows that I am loyal to them, and the Light thinks that I am loyal to them. The perfect ruse. And I intend to keep it that way. Will you help me?" Harry asked suddenly, looking up at Kurai from his spot crouched on the ground stroking the Nundu's head. His eyes, an almost acidic green, stared intensely at the incubus.

"Of course, Master. I live to serve." Kurai said with a mock bow.

"Then it is decided. I shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Harry said as his hand stroked through the Nundu's fur.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Later that evening, when Kurai was helping Harry prepare for bed, Harry broke the silence with a question.

"What would you have me do, Kurai, if our roles were reversed? Not our deal about my coming of age, but if I was the servant and you were the master." Harry asked as Kurai was combing through his hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

Kurai's reflection smirked. "That, Master, is a very _enticing _question. Are you quite sure that you want me to tell you the answer?" Harry nodded. "Very well. If I were the Master of you, the entire house would be absolutely filthy because I would not tell you to clean. You would be upstairs, tied to my bed, for most of every day. And I would be a very well-fed incubus." Kurai smiled flippantly.

If he could, Harry would've sweat dropped, but he settled for a face-palm. "I knew I shouldn't have asked."

Kurai laughed softly. "Why don't we get you to bed? This has been a very busy day for you, after all."

Later, after Harry had slid under the covers of his bed and Kurai had left Nirinia with him, the incubus walked down the hallway to the sun room, where the Nundu was relaxing.

"You may have my Master fooled," Kurai said to the huge beast, "but I am a creature as well, you see, and I can smell when something isn't right. I analyzed that letter that my Master received from Durmstrang. I saw the little note that said you were a gift from the Institute, and I saw that it was written in completely different handwriting than the rest of the letter. It looked reminiscent of a certain Dark Lord's handwriting. Wouldn't you agree…Tom Riddle?"

**Chapter 4: Dark Summons [End]**

**Of Darker Beginnings**

* * *

**A/N: And that's were I'm going to cut it for now! Tehe…I win at suspense :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter…it was too short for my liking, so the next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise. Please, as always, review. I have over twenty favorites and alerts, but like five or six reviews. What's up with that? Anyway, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written :) ~M.M.**


	6. Dark Secret

**A/N: Hello again! I know, updating so soon, huh? Anyway! I got a review or two for last chapter that were anonymous (or the person had their PM off) so I need to reply to them here. Sorry, I hate these things too, but I want to give thanks where thanks is due. **

**DTDY: **Thank you very much for reading and reviewing :) I know, right?

**Guest (7/1/12):** Thank you very much for reading and reviewing :) And thanks for the compliment!

**Note: For all the reviews that were posted by 'Guest's I shall put the date of the posted review after the word 'guest' just to avoid confusion.**

**Also, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers and everybody who is reading this at the moment. You all are so epic it makes me want to cry :) **

**On with the story! ~M.M.**

* * *

**Of Darker Beginnings**

**Chapter 5: Dark Secret**

The Nundu gave something of a laugh before shifting into the shape of a man. "How did you figure it out…incubus?" Bright red eyes bore into Kurai's.

Kurai narrowed his purple eyes. "Truthfully?"

"Of course."

"It is not often that one comes along who has power rivaling my Master's; the only one who recently came close to my Master's power was the old man, Albus Dumbledore. But even his brilliance paled in comparison to my Master's." Kurai said. "Now. I have several questions for you. If you do not answer them truthfully, I shall know, and I shall drag you down to my home in Hell so that you may provide sustenance to my demon dogs."

"Ooh. I'm shaking in my shoes." Tom smirked. "Your threats mean nothing to me. However, I will answer your questions for you so that you may know my purpose here, and that I am no threat to your master."

"No threat? Really? You are a Dark Lord! There's _never _been a witch or wizard that you _haven't _been a threat to!" Kurai argued. He suddenly found a wand tip at his throat.

"You should really watch your mouth. Some things, if not presented delicately, can upset certain people." Tom growled, jabbing his wand harder against Kurai's jugular.

"And _some people_," Kurai stressed, not even looking worried about the possibility of decapitation or death by Killing Curse, "get upset too easily."

Tom blinked, his malice disappearing. A wide smile split his face. "Ha ha ha…" Tom chuckled, "I think I like you, incubus!" He stepped back from his attack position.

"My name is Kurai. And I don't think that you should stay in this house much longer, if you feel like keeping your head atop your shoulders." Kurai spat.

"You really shouldn't threaten me, you know. I have many followers, and I have alliances with clans of very dangerous creatures, including the Incubi Elders." Tom smirked, bright red eyes gleaming. "So perhaps you should let me do what I want in this house."

Kurai sighed. "I suppose you didn't know, but I still can't help but think of your surprising lack of intelligence. You see, I have not obeyed the orders of the Incubi Elders for many millennia now. And I'm not about to start just because you think you have weight to throw around." Tom's grin faltered slightly.

"No matter," Tom said. "Even though I can't hold that over you, I suppose that I can alert the Elders to your presence with a very young and powerful wizard and leave them to deal with you."

"You won't get the chance to. I'll kill you before you can take your first breath to begin speaking."

"You want to bet?"

"No, I do not. You would be suffering extreme humiliation when I win."

"What makes you think you would win?"

"The fact that there is a reason you came here today. You came here disguised, which probably means that the reason has to do with a delicate situation. And because this is my master's home," Kurai continued, "it probably has something to do with him."

Tom blew a strand of hair away from his face. "You are smarter than you look, incubus." He said in amusement. Then his ruby eyes hardened. "But that does not change my purpose here. You will not set back my mission. I hope you realize that."

"I understand, Tom. I won't try to stop you unless your plans are things that could potentially bring my master harm. Tell me what you have in mind."

"I wish to kidnap Harry Potter and take him back to my manor where he shall be trained in the ways of the Dark." It was Kurai's turn to blink. Then he burst out laughing uncontrollably. "What? What's funny about that?" Tom asked angrily. He was offended that the incubus was practically rolling on the floor laughing at his certainly diabolical plans.

"S-sorry T-Tom- ha ha ha ha ha- b-but y-you're a- a bit too late for that!" Kurai chortled. He managed to get a hold of himself and stand back up a few minutes later, after making an obscene amount of noise that probably woke everyone in the house up. "Heh, sorry for my lapse of control, there, Tommy-boy! But like I said, you're too late. Harry Potter has been Dark since the day I found him, probably even earlier than that. There's nothing you could possibly train him to do that he couldn't learn, or hasn't already learned, by himself."

Tom frowned. "But he couldn't have-"

"Oh, but he did." Kurai grinned, interrupting the Dark Lord. "And he did quite successfully. He's been an assassin for the past couple years, actually. Since his tenth birthday I think it was. He wasn't exactly sure about killing people, but then he realized that there's no such thing as a good person, that everyone has an ulterior motive and it scared him so much that he slit the man's throat and was out of there to collect his money three hours ahead of schedule."

Tom scowled this time. "He's already killed a man?"

"Several." Kurai said, enjoying himself, "In fact, I do believe he's killed an entire family in one job from a mafia boss. Just imagine it. A young boy who knows how to kill, and without using obscene amounts of magic or any fancy weapons. Just a knife and an old Glock that one of his employers gave him as a reward for a job exceptionally well done."

Things were not going according to Tom's plans. He thought he was going to sneak into Potter's house, kidnap him after a little while, and then take him back to Riddle Manor where they would most likely torture him for a few days before starting to train him to be a spy for the Dark instead of the light. Tom had hoped that he would get to the boy before Dumbledore had, and it appeared that he had, but then that damn incubus mentioned that Potter was dark already! What would he do now?

"Have you ever thought of just asking him? You know, like a normal, sane person?" Kurai asked suddenly, as if he could hear Tom's thoughts. "He might not object if only you wouldn't have some crazy scheme that he's supposed to fall right into like some idiot."

"That just might work." Tom muttered, eyes wide.

Kurai's head snapped up when he heard soft footsteps coming down the hallway. He turned to Tom. "If you don't want my master to catch you out of your Nundu form, I would suggest changing back into it."

Tom nodded and morphed back into the dangerous beast.

"Kurai?" Harry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he walked through the doors of the sunroom. "What's going on?"

Kurai smiled at his groggy master before shooting a look at the Nundu. "Nothing. I simply thought our guest would like it if I turned the heater on in here." Kurai said, flicking on a switch on the wall that heated up the room slightly. "Now, why don't we get you back to bed?"

"Carry me?" Harry asked, holding out his arms. "M'tired. I could barely feel my feet on the walk down here. I was lucky I had Nirinia guiding me down." Harry said, glancing down at the snake that had followed him all the way from his room.

"Of course, Master." Kurai said as he scooped up Harry bridal style and carried him up to his room.

In the sunroom, the Nundu gave one last wary glance at the doors before curling up and falling asleep.

**Chapter 5: Dark Secret [End]**

**Of Darker Beginnings**

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter [and that it's kinda short for your tastes...] **

**Anyway! Thank you very much for reading! I hope you find it in your heart to review, but it you don't, that's okay. **

**See you later! ~M.M.**


End file.
